1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the general field of duvets, and more specifically is in the field of duvet covers for housing and securing duvets.
2. Background Information
A duvet sleeve is a type of bed linen in which a duvet, such as a quilt, a comforter, a blanket or the like is placed. Once placed inside the duvet cover, the duvet is placed on top of a bed typically to add warmth and comfort to the user of the bed.
The duvet enclosed within the duvet cover needs to be periodically removed from the duvet cover, so that the duvet and/or the duvet cover can be cleaned. Part of the purpose of the duvet cover is to protect a duvet such as a down comforter so that it needs to be washed less frequently. The typical duvet cover has one opening on one edge of its four corners into which the duvet is stuffed in order to insert the duvet into the duvet cover. To spread the duvet out evenly inside the rectangular duvet cover, one corner of the duvet is inserted into each of the four corners of the duvet cover, and then the four corners are pulled tight. Inserting the duvet into a duvet cover is a very cumbersome project for one person, and is much more easily performed with two people. With two people, the four corners of the duvet are inserted into the four corners of the duvet cover, and then the two people each hold one corner in each of their two hands, and pull and shake the duvet and duvet cover until the duvet is evenly distributed inside the duvet cover, with one corner of the duvet in each of the four corners of the duvet sleeve. The problem with a prior art duvet cover is that it is very difficult for one person to reinsert the duvet into the duvet cover, and cause it to be evenly distributed inside the duvet cover.
For this reason, it is a goal of the present invention to provide a dual side opening duvet sleeve design that facilitates placement of the duvet into the duvet sleeve by one person.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.